


As You Are

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Gratuitous use of the word "fuck", Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur wants Hiccup and promises that he'll be gentle, but Hiccup wants Dagur the way he truly is, and there's almost nothing gentle about that.





	As You Are

“Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” Dagur breathed into Hiccup’s ear as he held him close.

Hiccup squirmed out of his grip, backed away. “Dagur, what the Hel?!”

“Hey, just, you know, a pick up line.” Dagur shrugged his shoulders.

To spite him, Hiccup smirked, pulled the knife from his belt, waved it at him. “It’s a knife.”

Dagur frowned, folded his arms. “So you’re not pleased to see me.”

“Um…” Hiccup straightened out of his instinctual defensive stance, but didn’t sheath his knife yet. Though Dagur was his ally now, he couldn’t help being wary around him. “I mean…” He scratched his head. “Depends on why you’re here.” He’d gone alone to greet Dagur at the stables, and now he was regretting it.

Dagur came close, obviously realizing that Hiccup wasn’t going to use the knife, and wrapped one arm around him, squeezed him against him. “Ah, just to see you. Can’t help it. You’re still in my head all the time. Now put your knife away and we can go back to your hut and catch up.”

  
  


Catching up didn’t happen. As soon as the door closed, Dagur was on Hiccup and pressing him against a wall, one hand tugging at his hair. Before Hiccup could protest, his mouth was to his.

“Mm!” Hiccup pushed at his chest, shocked by the sudden contact. Dagur had kissed him before, but not in a very long time, not since before his imprisonment. 

Finally, he managed to shove Dagur away. “Dagur, what was that?!”

“A kiss. Duh.” He leaned his head in to do it again, but Hiccup turned his head away.

“Did I  _ say  _ you could do that?”

“Um, no, but-”

“You wanted it and went for it.” Hiccup shook his head. “Gods, you’re so selfish.” He managed to get out of his grip, brush past him. He kept his back turned to him, folded his arms, not happy about the kiss. Well, maybe it wasn’t about the kiss. More that Dagur hadn’t asked for his consent.

“Well, I thought since we’re allies now, we were all good.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

Dagur came around to face him, copying his position. “You’re moody today.”

Hiccup dropped the aggressive stance, let his shoulders slump. He rubbed at his face. “I don’t know. I’m just… confused.” He went and sat in a nearby chair, let his arms dangle between his legs.

“About me?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup nodded. “You’ve wanted me for so long and now you feel like you’re entitled to it because we’re on the same side.”

“Um, no.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. Dagur sighed, dropped his arms. “Okay, you’re right.” He pulled up a chair next to him, sat down. “I’m sorry, Hiccup. You drive me crazy and I don’t even fully know why.”

“And there’s something else,” Hiccup said. He was afraid to admit it, but he might as well get it out in the open.

“What is it?”

“I’m… curious, I guess.” Hiccup looked down at the floor. “I’m still kind of afraid of you - it’s like I can’t help it - but I also sort of want to know what it would be like.”

“To be with me?”

Hiccup’s throat was dry. “Yeah.”

Dagur’s hand landed on his knee, squeezed. “I’d do my best to be gentle.”

Hiccup swallowed, looked at him. “I don’t want gentle. I want  _ you _ , and that’s not what you are.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Dagur was taking Hiccup by the jaw, surging forward to capture his lips with his. He didn’t ask if he was sure, and Hiccup might have said no if he did. Anxiety tingled in his stomach, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He kissed back, shifting around in his chair to be at a more comfortable angle. Dagur took him by the back of his head to hold him there, and it was almost like he was trying to eat his mouth. His facial hair scratched uncomfortably against his face.

Hiccup took Dagur by the shoulders, overwhelmed by the sheer passion and want he was kissing him with. He’d been wanting this for over three years. Hiccup wondered if his want had become so large that he’d never fulfill it, even now.

Dagur stood, pulling Hiccup up with him so that they never came apart, putting one hand on his waist, the other still holding him by the back of the head. Hiccup moved his hands to Dagur’s chest. The kiss turned open-mouthed, and then Dagur’s tongue was dipping into Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup had never actually kissed like this before, began to feel awkward and self-conscious about how he was doing, but Dagur didn’t stop to criticize him, so maybe he was fine.

But it actually felt good.  _ Dagur kissing him  _ felt  _ good _ . A small sound escaped Hiccup, and Dagur held him harder at it, clearly liking it. He grunted against him.

It wasn’t long before Dagur’s hands started moving. Hiccup’s pauldrons were unbuckled and fell to the floor, then his braces, his belt. They broke apart so that Dagur could pull his leather armor off of him and drop that on the floor as well. Then he was tilting his head, kissing hungrily just beneath his jaw, running his hands up under his tunic to feel at his abdomen. Hiccup was panting. It was all happening so fast and he almost wanted to tell him to slow down, but he’d also told Dagur he wanted him how he really was, and this was it.

Apparently Hiccup’s neck was sensitive on the right side, the side that Dagur was pressing open-mouthed kisses to. Hiccup let out a small moan, wrapped his arms around Dagur’s large frame. His cock was stirring and making his pants feel too tight.

One of Dagur’s hands ran down, cupped the bulge between Hiccup’s legs, making him gasp. 

Dagur snickered against his neck. “That’s definitely not a knife.”

Hiccup ran his hands over Dagur’s back, grasped at the back of his neck, panting. Dagur was sucking a mark into his neck. Hiccup realized it would probably be visible, unable to be hidden by clothes or his hair, but he could worry about that later.

“Dagur, can I take your armor off?”

“Yeah,” Dagur breathed. He was back at his neck, made a small moaning sound like he was tasting something good, and given that he’d waited so long for this kind of contact, he probably was. 

Hiccup took his belt off first, became more aroused simply by that action alone. He was in slight disbelief that he was doing this. Then he was running his hands over him, trying to find the clasps to his armor. Each one came undone under his deft fingers, and he and Dagur pulled apart so he could remove it. It went to the floor with a clang. Then Dagur was yanking off the rest of his armor before Hiccup could do it, leaving himself in black pants and a green tunic. He started kicking off his boots, so Hiccup took that as a sign to do the same.

They came back together, and Hiccup took it upon himself to run his hands over Dagur’s abdomen, feel him over through the fabric of his tunic. Dagur grabbed at Hiccup’s ass, kissed him hard as he made a sound against him.

“You wanna go upstairs?” Dagur asked once he pulled away, gasping. His eyes were lit up with lust and and excitement, his pupils wide.

Hiccup nodded, and though this was Hiccup’s hut, Dagur was the one to grab his hand and take him up the stairs. Dagur shoved him onto his back on his bed, climbed on top of him.

“Hey, what about this makes you think I’m going to be on the bottom?” Hiccup questioned.

“Because that’s where I want you.” Dagur leaned in to kiss him, then paused. “Wait, uh, is that… okay?” It seemed like it was a slight struggle for the words to come out of him. He wasn’t used to asking for consent. “How do you like having sex?”

Hiccup’s face reddened. “I, um, haven’t actually…”

Dagur’s eyebrows went up in shock. “Wait,  _ seriously? _ ”

“No,” Hiccup answered quietly, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. Dagur had clearly done this many times, and he was only a little bit older than him.

“Come on. You’re lying.”

Hiccup shook his head.

“ _ Really? _ ”

Hiccup laughed a little. “Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

Dagur ran his hands over Hiccup’s tunic. “I don’t know. Just, you’re gorgeous. How has no one ever…? Never fooled around with anyone either? You know, like, just handjobs and stuff?”

“Never.”

Dagur’s hand ran down to press against his cock. Hiccup was sure the outline was visible through his pants from how hard he was.

“So this is true, undiscovered treasure then.” Dagur gave him a squeeze, and Hiccup gasped, grasped at his huge upper arms. “Weird. I thought you and Fishlegs maybe. Or  _ definitely  _ you and Astrid.”

“No, we just, we dated for a bit, Astrid and I,” Hiccup answered. Dagur was running his fingers along his shaft through his pants, and it made him crave skin on skin. He lifted his hips towards him while speaking. “Then we decided we didn’t know each other well enough and should just be friends for a while, then see if we still wanted to be together.”

“Do you?”

Hiccup felt strange talking about this with Dagur on top of him with his hand between his legs, but he didn’t see why he couldn’t answer truthfully.

“Yeah.”

“Is this okay then?” Dagur asked, starting to pull his hand away. “Not tainting you or anything, am I?”

“No, no, this is fine,” Hiccup assured him. He took Dagur’s hand, put it back on his cock. “It’s not like I’m cheating on her. I want this. I swear. Besides, I’m pretty sure she’s with Heather.”

“Okay.” Dagur leaned down, kissed him surprisingly gently on the mouth. “You’ll feel good. I promise.” Dagur straightened on him to hurriedly pull his tunic off, then was tugging at Hiccup’s, and Hiccup sat to let him get it off of him.

Dagur was looking him over, running light fingers over him. “What’s this?” he asked, brushing the pink, jagged scarring on his right shoulder.

“Got struck by lightning,” Hiccup answered.

“I did too if you’ll recall, given that it was your fault,” Dagur said. “I didn’t get a cool scar like that. I’m jealous.”

Hiccup let Dagur touch and stare, and Hiccup looked at him as well. He seemed muscled pretty much everywhere, though there looked to be a bit of flab on his stomach. Hiccup liked that. It was like a representation of the soft spot he had in his personality. Hiccup tentatively reached out a hand to touch him. He’d never been this intimate with someone before. He traced his fingers over the soft spot on his stomach.

“Hey, come on, you gotta pick there?” Dagur asked. “The one spot where I have flab?”

“I like it,” Hiccup told him.

Dagur huffed. “Fine. Well, I like your nipples.” He pinched each of them lightly as he spoke and Hiccup inhaled sharply. They hardened under his fingers, pulsed pleasure down into his cock. Dagur smirked knowingly. “You like that, don’t you?”

Hiccup nodded. “Didn’t know that was a thing.”

“Yep, feels good for women  _ and  _ men,” Dagur informed him. “Great, right?”

“Yeah.” Curious as to how Dagur would react, Hiccup stroked at one of his nipples, watched with rapt attention as it turned into a crest under his finger.

Dagur groaned. “Fuck, Hiccup, you have beautiful hands.”

Hiccup paused, pulled his hand back so he could raise both of them and look at them. He shrugged. “They’re just hands.”

Dagur took one of them. “Yeah, but they’re pretty. You’ve got slender fingers but your skin is rough from work.” He brought his hand to his mouth, kissed each of his fingers. “I like them.” Then, Dagur took his hand and made him put it to his chest, moved it down till it was hovering over his groin. There was an obvious bulge in his pants. 

“This okay?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup swallowed hard, nodded, and so Dagur pushed his hand down into his pants. Hiccup was in disbelief as his fingers wrapped around Dagur’s cock and pulled it free from his pants. He was actually doing this. It was strange. Before, he had never wanted to see or feel this part of Dagur, but now he was holding him in his hand of his own volition and staring. He was large and thick, hot, throbbing. It made his own pulse in response.

“You like me?” Dagur asked.

“Um, I mean, I guess?”

“You guess?”

Hiccup pumped him slightly, just to see what that was like, and Dagur hissed out a breath. 

“You’re big,” was all Hiccup could say, and he knew he sounded dumb saying it. He just didn’t know how to act in this kind of situation. He almost wanted to be kissing Dagur again so that he wouldn’t be able to say anything else stupid or awkward.

“Yep.” Dagur’s hands went to Hiccup’s pants. “Now let’s get a look at  _ you _ .”

Hiccup’s cheeks heated as Dagur pulled down the front of his pants to let his cock spring free. He breathed something that might have been “wow”, then was touching him, taking him in one hand and slowly stroking. Hiccup figured he should continue to do the same, that pleasure should be mutual.

“You’re kinda big too, you know,” Dagur told him. He sighed, either at the pleasure of Hiccup’s touch or seeing him finally. “Such a pretty dick.”

“Pretty?” Hiccup hadn’t thought of using that word to describe genitals, never mind his own. He inhaled sharply at the touching. Pleasure sizzled under his skin.

“Yeah.” Dagur rubbed his thumb over the head and Hiccup moaned, grasped at Dagur’s thigh with his other hand. Something about another person’s touch here was better than his own. “Head’s all nice and pink like your mouth. And  _ damn _ , look at that slit.” He was rubbing over the part in mention, and Hiccup groaned. That felt terribly good. Dagur kept at it, clearly seeing this as a good spot, and Hiccup whined as precum was coaxed from him and onto Dagur’s thumb. Dagur took that finger to his mouth, sucked on it, closing his eyes as if to really savor the taste. Realizing he’d stopped moving his hand, Hiccup began pumping him, and Dagur groaned, then sighed once he pulled his finger from his mouth. He took Hiccup’s length again, and Hiccup realized he liked how big his hand was, how rough his skin. 

They pressed open mouths together as they stroked each other, moaning into each other, the sounds muffled by lips and tongues. Dagur was exploring every inch of Hiccup’s mouth quite vigorously and efficiently, like he was trying to mark it as his. Hiccup tried to do the same to Dagur, but his tongue pushed back, once again found its way into his mouth. So he wasn’t allowed to do that. It wasn’t how Dagur wanted it. 

Dagur put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder and pushed him onto his back. He pulled his mouth from his, moved it down his neck, his collarbone. He began lapping at a nipple and Hiccup grabbed at the back of his head, arched into him with a small cry. 

While doing that, Dagur swatted Hiccup’s hand away from his cock, and then he was taking the both of them in one big hand, holding them pressed together. Then he thrusted.

“Mm!” Hiccup clutched at Dagur’s shoulder, felt rough scarring there from the arrow he’d taken for him. 

Dagur groaned, continued his movements. They were slow, but forceful, and Hiccup loved the friction of him against him, sliding across the underside of his length and where he was most sensitive. It burned a little without any kind of lubricant, but it was excellent and Hiccup didn’t want him to stop.

Dagur sucked quite ravenously at Hiccup’s nipples as he worked his hips, putting Hiccup into a world of pleasure. He held onto him tightly, a little embarrassed by all the sounds coming out of his mouth, though, Dagur was moaning as well, voice muffled by his skin. 

“Fuck, your dick is nice,” Dagur muttered. He moved his head up to his neck, kissed and bit and sucked. He was moving much faster now, being forceful with him everywhere, and that’s how Hiccup wanted it, because it was so undoubtedly Dagur.

Hiccup tilted his head back as Dagur’s mouth moved to his throat, closed his eyes, lips parted in moans. Dagur’s free hand twisted and tugged on his hair. Hiccup ran the hand on Dagur’s shoulder down over his back, slipped it into his pants to grab at his firm ass. Dagur growled in response, rutted against him harder, clearly liking the touch.

Hiccup hoped that no one was outside his hut, because he and Dagur were both loud about what they were doing, the sounds only becoming quieter when they had their lips pressed together. Hiccup was enjoying this much more than he had expected. It was still surreal though. He’d never pictured his first time being with Dagur. 

Dagur chewed on the lobe of Hiccup’s ear before panting into it: “I want you to cum.”

“I’m close.” Hiccup hadn’t really thought about that part of this, but then he’d grown a little worried about it. But he shouldn’t have been worried. Of course Dagur would have no issue with his seed getting on him, and frankly, Hiccup didn’t think he had an issue with Dagur’s either. Precum had already dripped from both of them and slicked them up against each other. Hiccup quite liked the sensation.

Dagur groaned. “Me too.”

In another frantic minute or so, they were reaching their ends almost simultaneously. Hiccup held onto Dagur hard, dug blunt fingernails into him. Intense pleasure thrummed first in his cock, and then through him, down to his toes to make them curl, up into his spine. He moaned loudly with it, arched his hips into Dagur’s throbbing cock. 

“Fuck, Hiccup! Fuck!”

It was over and Hiccup went limp, let Dagur stroke the both of them for a few more moments. Before it could turn to pain, he pulled his hand away, and they were both breathing hard.

Dagur rubbed a hand over Hiccup’s chest. “There you go, baby. There you go.” He kissed him hard on the mouth, and Hiccup ran his hands over his back.

He expected it to be over, but then Dagur was pulling Hiccup’s pants down further. He left his mouth to pull them completely off of him. Then he was doing the same with his own pants and tossing them aside before settling himself back on Hiccup. He didn’t seem to care about the cum on his right hand, as he gripped Hiccup’s hips with both as he began kissing him again. 

“You’re not done?” Hiccup asked as he moved to his jaw.

“Not unless you want me to be,” Dagur said. He nipped at his jaw, moaned against him. “Gods, I just want you. That okay?”

Hiccup had a quick refractory period. He had an idea of what Dagur wanted to try with him and he was curious. This was fine.

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.”

Dagur worked his way down Hiccup’s body, lapped and bit at his nipples. They were tender after his orgasm, but he liked that, and Dagur seemed to like the way he gasped and moaned at it. After a bit he went lower, began licking up the cum that had spilled onto his stomach. His hands caressed his thighs. Hiccup just watched with rapt attention. 

Dagur ignored Hiccup’s slowly hardening cock, brought his mouth to his inner thighs to kiss and suck. Sensitive there, Hiccup loved it, and he ran fingers into Dagur’s hair, tugged. Dagur growled and moaned against him.

“Are my thighs gonna look this good from dragon riding?” Dagur asked.

“Probably, yeah,” Hiccup answered. He stroked his hair. “It’s good exercise.”

“Mm, though I don’t know if you’ll be able to ride for a day or so when I’m done with you.” Dagur said. He brought fingers between his legs, rubbed at his rim, and the sensation was new but good. Hiccup sighed. “Gonna fuck this little ass so good.”

Hiccup was excited by the sound of that, and his cock twitched, now completely erect. Dagur made a humming sound, then went in for his cock. Hiccup gave a pleased and startled cry as his tongue ran along the underside of his length. His hand came away from his hole to grip him by the base as he continued licking him.

“ _ Fuck _ , Dagur.”

Dagur worked on flicking his tongue hard against his frenulum, directed his eyes up to meet Hiccup’s gaze, and the fire and hunger in them had Hiccup breathless along with the pleasure. Being wanted like this felt good.

Then Dagur was back to focusing on what he was doing. He took the head into his mouth, sucked hard, and Hiccup found enough air to moan. His nails dug at Dagur’s scalp. His mouth was wet and hot, giving him sensations he’d never felt here before, sensations he’d hoped to someday feel. It was coming sooner than he’d expected.

Dagur bobbed his head over the first few inches of him, and Hiccup felt his cock tap at the back of his throat. He would have been gagging had he tried that, but Dagur was continuing like nothing of the sort had happened, seemingly not experiencing discomfort. He worked the rest of him with his hand.

“Shit!” Hiccup exclaimed as suddenly Dagur was taking him even farther, encasing him in his throat. It was tight, squeezing him with heat. Hiccup’s thighs trembled and he moaned.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hiccup whined as he watched Dagur take him in all the way and press his nose against his pubic hair. His cock was sheathed in squeezing pleasure and he felt like he was going to cum again.

One of Dagur’s hands went between his legs, took his balls to squeeze and massage. His orgasm came upon him faster than he’d expected, and he gave a cry as he released into Dagur’s throat. As he did so, Dagur somehow managed to swallow around him, and his throat squeezed him so tightly, constricting the pleasure out of him, making Hiccup writhe.

“S-Sorry,” Hiccup panted as Dagur lifted himself off of him, working on catching his breath. There was a bit of cum on his lips. “Didn’t mean to cum. Or cum that quickly.”

“S’okay,” Dagur said. He licked his lips clean. “I came that fast with my first blowjob. It happens when your body’s not used to it. Besides, you’ll be nice and relaxed for me prepping you. You have any oil?”

“Top drawer,” Hiccup let him know, gesturing to his nightstand. He felt blissful and loose from two orgasms, was wondering if it was possible to experience a third. His libido began to ebb, but when Dagur got up to get the oil, he got a good view of his cock, thick and wanting between his thighs, and he felt a surge of arousal in his stomach. It was strange for him to admit it, but he wanted that.

The bed creaked as Dagur settled back onto it with the jar of oil. “Spread your legs.”

Hiccup never thought he would willingly do that for Dagur, but here he was. He still needed time before he got another erection, but he was aroused nonetheless. He did what Dagur said, fisting his hands in the blanket underneath him. He watched as Dagur uncorked the jar and spread some oil onto his fingers, filling the space with the scent of lingonberry. Then he was setting the jar down and reaching between Hiccup’s legs.

“Mm…” Hiccup shifted into him a little as he stroked his rim. That felt good, and he was curious to know what penetration would feel like.

“This might hurt a bit,” Dagur told him. “You know, since you’ve never done it before.”

Hiccup appreciated the warning, hadn’t quite expected it from Dagur, but he still wanted him to get right down to it. He nodded, and Dagur took it for what it was: consent.

Two of Dagur’s fingers went into him, and Hiccup gasped at the burn of it. He did his best to stay relaxed though, simply reacted by bending his knees and setting down his foot and his prosthetic. Dagur took ahold of his right knee, but didn’t say anything, pushed his fingers farther in. The burn was fading slightly, and there was something oddly good about having something in him, and it got better the deeper they went. He sighed deeply.

“Liking it already?”

“Yeah.”

Dagur laughed. “Whore.” Hiccup would have felt a sting by the insult, but he knew Dagur was only joking with him. “It’ll get better. Just you wait.”

Hiccup did wait. It only took a few seconds. Dagur’s fingers were in him all the way, and then he curled them, pressed against  _ something  _ that had pleasure bursting through his core. It was so much sensation so quickly; it had Hiccup gasping and jerking. Dagur didn’t ask if he was okay, just moved his fingers, rubbing at that spot, and Hiccup moaned, hands shaking.

“What the  _ fuck  _ is  _ that? _ ” Hiccup questioned breathlessly.

Dagur shrugged, grinned. “Want me to get it with my dick?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup hadn’t realized he had something that could cause such pleasure inside of himself. He hadn’t fully grasped why men enjoyed anal sex, but if it had anything to do with this, he was starting to get it. Gods, he actually wanted to be  _ fucked _ . He wanted  _ Dagur  _ to fuck him.

Hiccup was left gasping for breath and practically quivering with excitement when Dagur pulled his fingers out of him. He grasped at his steadily hardening cock and pumped it as he watched Dagur take the oil and slick himself up. His heart was pounding as Dagur nestled himself between his legs. He lifted them for him to give him access, hand moving off his cock to again curl fingers in the blanket.

The head of Dagur’s cock was at his hole, and arousal burned hot up through Hiccup’s stomach. There was pushing, stretching, and then he was inside and burning, and Hiccup inhaled sharply. He knew the pain wouldn’t last though, wanted Dagur to continue, and he did, taking ahold of his calves to hold his legs steady as he continued to sheath himself in him. Hiccup moaned as each inch went into him, and Dagur did as well. Then he was down to his balls and muttering a curse. Hiccup’s chest heaved. His skin felt like it was tingling. Part of Dagur’s cock was resting against that pleasure spot, giving the slightest bit of pleasure, but Hiccup knew if there was movement it would feel even better. He liked how stretched and full he felt. 

Dagur didn’t wait or check in on him, because that wasn’t like him, just began moving his hips, starting slow, which Hiccup was grateful for, because despite all the good feelings it still hurt too. The friction his movement created had Hiccup’s insides sizzling, and he was dragging and pushing across that spot, pulsing ecstasy into him. Hiccup didn’t bother attempting to close his mouth, kept it open in heaving breaths and little high-pitched moans.

“Fuck yeah, you’re nice and tight,” Dagur panted. “Such a perfect little hole.”

Hiccup didn’t care for Dagur’s vulgarities, but he wasn’t going to tell him to stop either. He’d wanted to experience Dagur, and that came with it. Though, the look of raw hunger in Dagur’s eyes was too much for him. He’d seen it too many times when he hadn’t wanted it, and so now it frightened him. He was consenting to this but it made him think of all the times this had almost happened without his consent, how Dagur hadn’t cared about that and had only cared about how terribly he wanted him. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to meet his gaze.

“Can I take your prosthetic off?” Dagur asked. “It’s digging into my shoulder.”

Hiccup nodded, and Dagur briefly stopped his movements to untie his prosthetic and pull it off of him. It landed beside the bed with a clang, and then he was holding his legs again and back at it, going harder than before. Pain and pleasure were twined so tightly together they nearly became the same thing. Hiccup just moaned at it, enjoying Dagur’s cock moving in and out of his body and the slap of his balls and his hands on his legs. 

Dagur was noisy about it, as was Hiccup. They both moaned and gave gasps and cries, and Dagur swore a lot. Hiccup found something attractive about the swearing, about the fact that he was feeling good from this.

Hiccup couldn’t help himself: as this continued, he grasped at his own cock, pumped it frantically in time with Dagur’s harsh movements. He arched into the slam of his hips, trying to reach that pinnacle of ecstasy.

“ _ Shit _ , you look so good,” Dagur panted, his voice heavy and rough. Hiccup liked it like that. “You gonna cum again?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said airily. Pleasure was arcing up through his core, shocking through his nerves, climbing and climbing. His voice turned into cries with each pound into him.

His climax struck harder than it ever had before, curling his toes and shaking his limbs, rolling his eyes back, arching his body. His muscles constricted around Dagur and then released, then constricted again, kept following that motion, absolutely soaking him in pleasure. His cock burned in the sweetest way possible and the release of his seed felt like such a relief. He was yelling.

Dagur’s orgasm came as Hiccup was coming down from his, and Hiccup felt him release hot into him through the buzzing in his body, and the sensation made him moan. Dagur groaned and cursed loudly.

Dagur released Hiccup’s legs, panting. There was some silence as they both worked on catching their breath.

“That what you wanted?” Dagur asked as he settled down next to Hiccup.

Exhausted and satisfied, Hiccup nodded.


End file.
